Love Overcomes Pain
by tayrox
Summary: Because of Tohru's extreme fear of thunder and lightning, the kids at school begin to tease and bully her. It finally pushes her to the breaking point and Yuki realizes that he's the only one that can save her.
1. A Shock

**Chapter 1 - A Shock**

* * *

Yuki sighed as he slipped out of his math classroom. He only had one last class today, history, then it was the weekend, thank goodness. Yuki was so annoyed this week he couldn't wait for it to end. He had been trying all week to find a way to tell Tohru how he felt about her, but she was always busy or he was always to shy. He wished he could just walk up and say it, Tohru would say that she likes him too, and then they would be happy together. But of course, that would never be the case. Yuki glanced out the window in the hallway and saw great big black clouds begin to form. _'Great, something else to make this day better...a thunder storm.'_ Yuki silently walked into the history classroom and sat down in the middle of the row closest to a window. Mabey he could block out his teacher and stare out the window.

"Hi Yuki!" a soft voice called. Yuki's heart stopped and he twirrled around and saw none other than Tohru Honda, the prettiest girl in the world, at least according to him. Kyo's heart began to thump faster and faster. But he noticed that Tohru looked rather pale. "How has your day been so far today?" she asked. Yuki was a little worried about Tohru's paleness but answered her question anyways.

"Fine. How about you Ms. Honda?" he asked calmly. Tohru looked out the window and her eyes norrowed. She starred out for a while and then turned back to Kyo.

"Great! Uh...what's up with the clouds outside?" Tohru asked with a slight hessitation. Yuki didn't understand what Tohru was so worried about.

"I think we're going to have some thunder and lightning on the way home." Yuki stated. Tohru gulped hard and slowly nodded.

"Ok...thanks for..letting me know..." she trailed off, then sat to the right of Yuki. Yuki by this point was 100% puzzled. Tohru has never acted this way before, what was going on?

Tohru tried not to let her fear show when she was talking to Yuki, but honestly she was _terrifyed_ of thunder storms. She just hopped it would end before school got out. The teacher stepped to the front of the classroom and began to write on his large chalkboard. Small bits of thunder outside grew louder and louder and Tohru began to quiver more and more with each sound. It rang like a gong through her head. She was tried hard not to shake from fear. She hadn't had a thunder storm since her Mom was still alive, she would have helped her get through this.

"Ms. Tohru Honda." Tohru bolted up. Her teacher was calling her name. "What was the largest maritime disaster in history?" Tohru panicked for a split second, she hated on the spot questions. She thought for a moment then got the answer, of course she was still scared from the weather outside so she stuttered slightly when she talked.

"It was the...MV...Wilhelm-" a large shot of thunder sounded and Tohru jumped and held her hands together in front of her. She heard some giggles and people whispering. "MV Wilhelm Gustloff." she said.

"Correct." her teacher claimed as Tohru sunk down in her desk. She could still hear some people whispering.

_'What was that about?'_

_'Aww baby Tohru is afraid of a little thunder! Hahaha!'_

_'She is such a wimp!'_

_'She jumped so high in the air! I'm texting everyone!'_ Tohru face turned red and everyone stared at her and she curled up at her desk. Everytime thunder sounded Tohru would jump again and again. People would laugh more, whisper louder and some people behind the teachers back would send texts to people in other classes. Tohru wished she could curl up and die right there. Yuki on the other hand tried to pay attention to the lesson but was also always thinking about Tohru. He finally convinced himself that she just got startled by the thunder. Finally the bell rang. Tohru was dreading this moment. She was going to walk out into the halls and people were going to laugh and mock her.

As Tohru entered the hallway her embarressing moment had gotten around. People would jump in the hall and giggle and send texts everytime she walked by. She simply told herself to ignore it and let it blow over. She walked to her locker and began to place stuff in her bag. The thunder was slowly going away, Tohru though it was going away much to slow. She flipped around and saw none other than Minami standing before her.

"That was a great show you put on in history Tohru!" she said with a giggle as her 'followers' did the same. Tohru dreaded these girls but didn't let it show. "Poor baby Tohru! Good luck getting home without your blankie!" she snickered as her and her friends walked away in a huddle. She could feel tears welling in her eyes. Is that what people thought she was? A baby? She closed her locker and made her slow walk to the front of the school.

* * *

Tohru glanced at her watch. It had been half and hour since school ended and the storm was still going on. Everytime she tried to go outside, she would hear thunder and let out a half-scream and jump back inside. The people walking by would giggle and laugh. Tohru slumped down on a bench with students still walking around trying to find their after school activity groups. Tohru pulled out a pocket sized picture of her Mom. Everytime there was thunder she would squeeze it close to herself. People began snapping photots with their cell phones of Tohru sad and alone waiting for the storm to end. Tohru felt like crying but held back. She was so embarressed, and scared that she felt like balling. Thunder scared her like crazy. She still remembered when her mother would hug her close and say that it would be over soon. She didn't have her mother now, so what was she supposed to do? Tohru sighed. She would just wait until the storm was over no matter how long it took.

* * *

Kyo was sitting in the living room when Yuki walked in.

"How you seen Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked. Kyo was really pissed off at Yuki, even more so today. Because Kyo was a cat he hated thunder storms so all day he had been mad.

"No, I haven't seen her since history class." he said. And continued watching TV. Before he could think anymore Tohru opened the door and walked in.

"Ms. Honda! Where were you?" Yuki asked. Tohru looked pale and her clothes were soaked.

"I'm sorry am I late for something? I was...asking our teacher about a math question!" she quickly made up! The second the thunder and lightning were gone Tohru dashed home. The weather forcast said that there was going to be another storm later that night, and she wanted to get home before it started. Yuki and Kyo looked at her funny but then nodded. "I'm going to start on dinner." she said setting down her bag and taking off her shoes. Yuki and Kyo watched and she walked off into the other room.

* * *

_Longer chapter next time!_


	2. Gossip Chain

**Chapter 2 - Gossip Chain**

* * *

Tohru silently grabbed her bag, slipped on her shoes and opened the door on Monday morning. She had spent all weekend trying to forget about all the gossip that had been flying around on Friday and she hoped that it would work. Tohru began to make her way to the sidewalk when she heard fast footsteps behind her. She turned around to see Yuki jogging up to her.

"Would you like an escort to school Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked once he reached her. Tohru smiled and nodded. Her day was getting better already! She really liked Yuki in a special way, she liked Kyo but Yuki was so kind and gentle and she really loved that about him.

"I'd love that!" As they began walking Tohru was thankful the Yuki or Kyo hadn't gotten any of the texts that were flying about her, they were all simply known as 'Baby Tohru'. She hoped that it would all be over. Tohru and Yuki walked mostly in silence. Usually Tohru was the chatty one, starting the conversation and talking about fun things! But today Tohru was a little nervous to go back to school so stayed silent. Yuki looked over at his crush and then focused on his path in front of him, if Tohru didn't want to talk, he wouldn't bother her. The walk to the school seemed so short to Tohru, soon enough they reached the school. Tohru calmly walked into the building trying to play it off. Everyone ignored her. Tohru looked around. No body giggled or was texting, people simply smiled and talked to each other. _'Mom was right, it blew over!'_ Tohru sighed and continued to walk with Yuki to class. Tohru began to chatter away like her old self again.

"So Yuki, anything new happening with the student council?" she asked. Yuki looked shocked but gave her a warm smile and continued. She was finally back to her old self.

"No nothing much, just boring meetings. But thanks for asking Ms. Honda!" Yuki said slightly blushing. He really did adore Tohru. Suddenly the bell rang. Tohru grabbede Yuki's hand.

"Hurry or we'll be late for class!" she said. Yuki and Tohru dashed past Minami who stared after the two. She glared. _'Doesn't Tohru know by now that Prince Yuki is mine! Oh that's it!' _Minami though for a moment, then gave a small giggle and began to walk towards the Prince Yuki Fan Club room.

* * *

Tohru was happily writing down notes in science class on the crisp Monday morning, unaware that the Yuki fan club was ready to take charge at her!

"So, what do you think we should do Motoko?" Minami asked to the president of the fan club. Motoko slammed her fist on the desk and stood up causing all the other memebers to draw back.

"Simple, we can't have an outsider like Tohru hanging out with Prince Yuki. We all knew this was trouble from the start! So we'll just have to find a way to break them up!" Mokoto said with a smirk. "And I know just the way!" she said to herself. She grabbed her cell phone and began to text rappidly. Mokoto smirked, while the other members of the Prince Yuki fan club looked confused.

* * *

"Yuki! Want to walk home from school with me?" Tohru asked dashing up to Yuki who was placing things in his locker. Yuki didn't have student council meetings on Mondays so he smiled and nodded. Tohru and Yuki began to walk home side by side. Yuki slowly extended his hand to hold Tohru's. Tohru gided her small fingers in Yuki's hand and she put the biggest smile ever on her face. Yuki began to slightly blush but wiped away the feelings before anyone could see him.

"So Ms. Honda, I'll need some help with our secret base after dinner, care to help me?" Tohru looked up at him with big eyes. She loved helping him, even more if it's at the 'secret base'!

"I'd love to Yuki!" she said happily. Yuki was always so surprised by how much Tohru smiled. So many bad things have happened to her yet she still can smile all the time everyday, it was one of the thousands of things that he loved about her. _'But my stupid curse always gets in the way!'_ Yuki thought angerly. He couldn't imagne how many times Tohru has been sad or lonley and how much he wanted to give her a hug, but he can't. That curse was ruining his life!

* * *

"Are they gone?" Mokoto asked. Minami turned around from the window of the upstairs hallway and nodded. Mokoto motioned for the Prince Yuki fan club girls to come out into the hallway.

"They just left the school grounds, we're good!" Minami claimed walking towards the group. Mokoto smirked as she gathered the group.

"Time to take action girls! I texted everyone this afternoon about an embarressing moment with Tohru! All we have to do now is spread the word! Now let's go!" the fan club girls spilt off and began to run around the school whispering things to all the students while Yuki and Tohru were unaware, holding hands and the happily walked home.

* * *

_Sorry for the short chapter! It's a transitional chapter so the next one will be longer!_


	3. Eavesdropping

**Chapter 3 - Eavesdropping**

* * *

"Yuki The starwberries look great!" Tohru claimed. They had just dropped their bags off at the house and had made their way to the 'secret base' to begin picking the fruits that were fully grown there.

"Thank you! I planted them because I know you love Ms. Honda!" Tohru blushed slightly but put on a friendly smile. _'Yuki is always so sweet to me!'_ Tohru thought. She had noticed that recently, Yuki had been acting different around her. He was always complimenting her and always being so sweet! Tohru didn't have a problem with that though, in fact she loved it! When a person makes her feel special she feels like she's walking on cloud 9! She hoped one day they could become the best of friends!

"So Yuki, what would you like for dinner?" Tohru asked, her big blue eyes shining in the afternoon sun. Yuki blushed but answered her question not wanting to keep her waiting. Yuki loved the way Tohru looked, she was so beautiful! he was kind and sweet, but most of all cute. He hoped one day they could both see that in eachother.

"I think we should have-" Tohru sneezed. Yuki blinked in shock.

"I'm sorry Yuki. You were- ACHOOO!" Tohru sneezed again. She rubbed her nose. Yuki hoped she wasn't catching a cold.

"Ms. Honda, I can finish this job alone. Please go back to the house and get some rest." Yuki said. Tohru looked up shocked.

"But Yuki, I want to help you!" Tohru said looking upset. Yuki moved closer and closer to her face and placed his forehead to hers. Tohru and Yuki both blushed but didn't comment.

"You're slightly warm Ms. Honda." Yuki said pulling away. "Please go lie down." he said concerned. Tohru saw his face and the concern in his eyes, and slowly nodded.

"Alright Yuki, I'll see you later then." Tohru said standing up. As she began to walk away Yuki could still hear her sneezing. Yuki hoped with all of his might that she would be feeling well by later tonight.

As Tohru walked down the pathway to the house, she heard some people talking from the sidewalk on the street. Tohru didn't listen in until something caught her attention.

"Did you read that text about Tohru Honda?" a girl asked.

"Oh yeah, is she that girl that jumped in the middle of history class because of that storm" a deeper voice asked.

"You bet! That was soooo funny! But this text is way funnier!" There was a click of a cell phone opening and some beeping noises, probley the girl tapping some buttons. There were aroun 15 seconds of silence and then-

"HAHAHA! Oh my gosh that's so embarressing!" the boy said.

"I know right! Anyways, she will never be able to show her face at school again..." the voices drifted off. Tohru stood aback. _'What did it say? Embarressing? How embarressing? Oh no I don't want to be in the middle of a gossip chain again! I hope it isn't really bad! Mabey it will go away if I ignore it! But I heard those people they said it was really funny and embarressing! How I am ever going to live this down? What do I do? What do I say? What...do...I...'_ Suddenly Tohru felt more tired and tired. Her vision got wobbely and she began to have trouble walking. She tried to get closer and closer to the house but it was just so hard to walk. She tried to turn around to call for help from Yuki, but she only managed to get out one little yell:

"Yuki! Help! Please!" she stood for a while longer trying to regain her balance and wobbled a bit more than heard running footsteps. Finally Tohru colapsed to the floor. She opened her eyes only long enough to see a figure with grey hair dashing towards her yelling:

"Ms. Honda! Ms. Honda are you alright?" Suddenly Tohru closed her eyes and breathed heavily.

* * *

Yuki was working in the garden when he heard a very faint call.

"Yuki! Help! Please!" it called. Yuki stopped and stood up. It sounded like Tohru. He turned around and began to dash out of the base. After running for a while he saw Tohru standing in the middle of the path wobbling then she fell to the ground.

"Ms. Honda! Ms. Honda are you alright?" he asked. As soon as she reached her she was panting heavily. Yuki looked around but couldn't figure out what was going on with her! Was she really sick? Or was she just tired? Yuki tried to shake her, but all that moved was her hands, her eyes were closed and her breathing was heavy. "Ms. Honda?" Yuki called trying to get her to open her eyes. Nothing. Suddenly here eyelids twitched. Her eyes slowly began to open. Tohru's seeing was very blurry and she could just barley make out who was in front of her.

"Yuki?" she asked softly. Yuki's eyes widened.

"Ms. Honda! You're alright!" he said shocked. He took her hand and tried to help her up. Tohru's legs were very wobbley and tired. Yuki helped the tired girl into the house. Kyo was out training and Shigure was working with his editor so it was Yuki and Tohru alone, he helped her to her room and layed her down.

"I'm...so sorry Yuki." she said panting.

"Ms. Honda it's alright! I'll let you get some rest, I'll check on you later." Yuki said slowly backing out of the room. He watched to make sure she was ok before closing the door and leaving.

Tohru knew excatly what had happened. Like always she had over reacted and over worried and she had gotten sick. She knew she would be fine by tomorrow, but why did she always have to panic about everything? She hated herself for that. She simply closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. She was going to forget all about the conversation that she had heard and move on. She knew that gossip blows over fast at their school and in a few days, she would be old news. She sighed, she was slightly beginning to feel better already!

* * *

_Thanks for reading this chapter! More action in the next one!_


	4. A Note

**Chapter 4 - A Note**

* * *

As students walked their way through the halls on the sunny and bright Tuesday morning, Tohru stood out among them all. People would giggle and give her weird looks as she wisked by, trying to get out of the way of the gossip and rumours. After what seemed like forever she finally reached her locker. Tohru clicked it open and a blank envelope fell onto the floor. Tohru stared at it for a few second then picked it up.

The Prince Yuki fan club girls stuck their heads out of their club door and giggled. They had placed the note there in order to split Yuki and Tohru up and the couldn't wait to see the look on Tohru's face. Tohru looked over the envelope and found no name on it. So she began to open the letter. A small folded piece of paper was inside. She began to unfold it, what she found was a picture of a cell phone and on the screen was a message that read:

**I got a poem 4 all of u:**

**Roses are Red  
Violets are Blue  
Baby Tohru is such a loser,  
and she sucks her thumb too!**

**XD XD XD lol!**

Tohru stared at the note for what seemed like forever and tears welled up in her eyes. She heard laughs and she turned around to see people painting and laughing at her. What she had just read, was the text everyone had been talking about. She looked back to the note, she felt like crying right there until a soft hand touched her shoulder. The fan club girls stopped laughing and jumped outside their door. It was Yuki!

"Hello Ms. Honda!" Yuki said with a smile. He looked at her face for a while then spoke again. "Is everything alright?" he asked sounding sad. He didn't want her to be feeling unwell again.

"Uh..." Tohru began. _'I can't tell Yuki, it will distract him from all of his student council duties this week! I'll just have to not tell him!'_ "I'm fine." she managed. Yuki smiled as they began to walk down the hall to their next class together. The Yuki fan girls frowned and returned to their room.

"Mokoto, Tohru didn't tell Prince Yuki about any of the notes or texts! What do we do now?" asked Minami. Mokoto stared blankly at her.

"Continue with what we're doing now!" the fan girls looked confused and Mokoto sighed and began to explain. "You see, we're starting to bother Tohru! You can tell by the way she talks and walks fast through the hallways. We're making her feel bad! Since Yuki only likes Tohru for her bright and happy personality, all we have to do is bother her until she is no longer happy and cheerful! Then Prince Yuki will no longer like her and will want to be with me-I mean one of us for our happy and cheerful personalities!" Mokoto said firmly! The fan club girls nodded and cheered! This was going to work!

* * *

All day Tohru ran through hallways while kids looked off their phones and laughed. She was so thankful that Yuki or Kyo hadn't heard yet! Finally it came to the end of the day, Tohru didn't wait for Yuki or Kyo she dashed home. She was walking at a fast pace when she heard footsteps thomping behind her.

"Ms. Honda!" Tohru stopped and turned around. "Why are you in such a rush Ms. Honda? Are you not feeling well?" Yuki asked concerned. Tohru wasn't feeling well. She was feeling so alone and miserable. Why her? Why did the kids _have_ to pick on _her_! It wasn't fair. But again she didn't want to bother Yuki.

"I'm feeling fine Yuki, I just...really want to begin cooking dinner that's all! I want to make a big dinner since this is the first night in a while that Kyo, Shigure you and I all get to eat together!" Tohru made that up on the spot but thought that it sounded pretty good! Kyo was training late at night all the time and Shigure was always busy with his editor.

Alright then! Can I help you in any way?" Yuki asked. Tohru nodded and took his hand as they began to walk home. Everythign she was with Yuki her mood totally perked up, her heart was always thumping around him.

Once they reached the house Kyo and Shigure were already there sitting in the living room.

"Ah, Yuki and Tohru are here!" Shigure said in a singsong voice! "Now Tohru, what are you planning for dinner tonight? Oh how I love your cooking!" Yuki sighed. What did he want from her this time?

"It's going to be a surprise!" Tohru said with a smile. She turned to Kyo. "How was training Kyo?" Tohru asked.

"Same as usual." Kyo said. Kyo had been training alot latley. Tohru thought that he was trying to impress someone, btu she didn't know who. What girl was into fighting?

"Ready to get to work Ms. Honda?" Tohru flashed back to reality and nodded a Yuki. Yuki was already getting bowls out for dinner while Tohru slipped on her apron. She was having trouble tying up the back today however. Yuki noticed and smiled. "Let me help you Ms. Honda." he said swiftly gliding over to her. He gently moved her auburn hair out of the way as he quickly tied up the back strap. "Done! Now, what are we cooking today Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked. Tohru was blushing slightly as she walked over and pointed out a recipe. Yuki was always so kind and gentle with her, it made her blush like crazy. She hoped one day she could tell him how she really feels about him.

* * *

_Awww :3 cute!_


	5. A Discovery

**Chapter 5 - A Discovery**

* * *

Tohru picked up the empty dishes from dinner and walked them into the kitchen and placed them into the sink. She now had all the dirty dishes from dinner in the sink and ready for washing! She grabbed her moist towel rag and began to scrub the remains of the food off of the plate. She usually did this while everyone else did their own thing. Kyo would train, Yuki would study and Shigure would call his editor only to hear her yell at him that their deadline was over a week ago. Tohru was usually alone during this time so she loved to think and daydream as she did the dishes. Sadley, she could only think about all the kids at school and that mean text that had been sent. She tried really hard not to think about it too much, she didn't want to faint again, but it was tough. She couldn't ignore it because it was everywhere at school, and it was hard not to think about it because it really hurt her feelings and it was eating her up inside. Tohru sighed, she decided she would think about something else, like the weather. All of a sudden the clouds turned grey and come together in a clump and Tohru didn't like the looks of that.

"That doesn't look good." Tohru spun around to see Yuki standing by her side looking out the window. "It looks like a storm." Tohru sucked in her breath. _'No way! Not again!'_ Yuki stared at Tohru for a while before asking.

"Ms. Honda, are you ok?" he asked. Tohru faced him and gave a weak smile.

"Yeah, I'm...fine." she said her voice slightly shakey. "The dishes are done so, I'm going to my room!" she said with a fake smile and then dashed to her room. She didn't want Yuki to see her panic once the storm begins!

* * *

Tohru stared at the clock once more. 11:30pm. The storm had started almost an hour ago, that's never good. Tohru jumped back under her bed and pulled the picture of her mom closer to her chest. She breathed heavily as another boom of thunder shook the house as Tohru let out another quiet shriek. She didn't want to wake the others.

She thought back to the very first time she realized that she was afraid of thunder and lightning: the day her mother died. Before that day, it had saraed her as well, her mother would always pat her head and soothe her through the storm. But the day her mother died, there was a storm, and Tohru was all alone and had to face it by herself. Her father was out that night, planning the funeral and Tohru said she would be ok. That night she cried and cried for her mom to protect her.

_'MOMMY!' she had cried. 'I need you please come help me!'_

The words she had yelled echoed through her head as another boom shook the house, causing another whimper to escape her lips. Ever since that day, Tohru thought she would never lose her fear of thunder and lightning.

Meanwhile Yuki was rolling around in his bed trying to think. _'Ms. Honda has been acting odd latley, I hope she's ok. I've never seen her act so distant before. I might have to ask her about it.'_ Yuki sighed. If only he could tell her how he felt about her, then mabey everything would be ok with her again. Yuki stood up and looked outside. He couldn't fall asleep so decided to walk around a little. He quietly closed his door and began to make his way downstairs until he heard a small scream. He stopped.

"Ahh!" the voice sounded again. Yuki flipped around. It was coming from Tohru's room. Yuki stood infront of her door and listened. After a boom of thunder he heard a little shriek from inside the room. First he knocked. No answer. He poked his head in. Nobody was in the room. He looked around. A flash of lightning shone into the room and helped Yuki see a small shadow from under the bed. Yuki kneeled down and saw Tohru in a little ball hugging the picture of her mom with her eyes tightly shut.

"Ms. Honda?" he asked gently. Her eyes opened. Yuki was heartbroken by what he saw. The love of his life, huddled under the bed tear stained face with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Y-Y-Yuk-" Tohru was cut off by a loud boom of thunder. She squeezed into a tighter ball as tears flooded out of her eyes. Yuki was in pain seeing the girl he loves look so afraid and scared. _'That means in class on Friday, she really __was__ scared from the storm!'_ Yuki thought. He wanted to reach out and hug her. Then it dawned on him. _'If you are hugged by a person, and the two people love eachother truly dearly, then the curse will be broken!'_ Yuki knew what he needed to do. He extended his hand under the bed and Tohru opened one terrifyed eye at him.

"Ms. Honda, just take my hand." Tohru stared at him for a moment then began to extend her hand. Her hand was shaking violently then a shock of lightning bolted her back to her old position. Yuki held out his hand further. "Don't worry Ms. Honda. I'll protect you." Tohru's eye popped open at that. That's what her mom always used to tell her. She reached out slowly and grabbed his hand. Yuki pulled her out from under the bed. Loud rumbling noises came from outside and Tohru tried to jump back under the bed but Yuki had a firm grip on her hand. "Ms. Honda, don't be afraid. I'm here." Tohru stood shaking as tears rolling down her pretty face. Yuki nodded. _'Here goes nothing.'_ He hold himself. He walked closer to Tohru and extended his arms. Tohru looked up and Yuki pulled Tohru into his chest, embracing her in a warm safe hug. Yuki waited and waited. Nothing, no flash.

"Y-Y-Yuki? You d-d-didn't transform!" Tohru stuttered. Yuki placed his hand on her head and began to pet her hair.

"I know." he said smiling. A boom of thunder as loud as it could be scared Tohru and caused her to jump. Yuki firmed his grip and Tohru shuddered. He could feel her back shaking from fear, but he simply stood in the middle of the room holding his one and only love in his arms. Tohru layed her head onto his chest, tears rolling off her face and hitting his shirt. Tohru closed her eyes, she felt safe in Yuki's arms. Yuki released from the hug and sat down on the floor by Tohru's bed. Tohru sat down beside him, panting heavily from crying. Yuki flew a blanket off of her bed and wrapped it around Tohru. He placed Tohru on his legs and hugged her. Tohru's head was pressed against his chest and her legs were over his. Everytime Tohru jumped Yuki would wrap the blanket around her and hug her closer. Tohru eventually fell asleep feeling safe in the arms of Yuki.

* * *

Tohru's eyes slowly opened as she stared up at her clock. She was up half an hour early today. She looked around her room. She was wrapped up in a big fluffy blanket and when she looked up she saw Yuki with his arms wrapped around her. Tohru was very confused on how the curse had been lifted for Yuki, but she liked it. She was now able to snuggle into his arms and feel safe with someone other than herself. Yuki's eyes fluttered opened as well as he looked down to see Tohru leaning on his chest.

"Yuki?" Tohru's soft voice called. Yuki looked down. "Thank you." Tohru said. Tohru unwrapped herself from the blanket and helped Yuki up. "You made sure I was safe, thank you!" Tohru then took Yuki's hand and they walked downstairs to begin making breakfast together. Honsetly Tohru was very scared about the day, she hoped it wouldn't be as bad as yesterday...

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review! Special thanks to guineapigzrule for the tip on Tohru's backstory!_

_ALSO: I just made a youtube trailer for this fanfiction! Go to youtube and type in: tayroxlove and click on the 'Love Overcomes Pain' Fruits Basket FanFic Trailer. luv you guys! :3 _


	6. Decided

**Chapter 6 - Decided**

* * *

Yuki walked hand in hand with Tohru as they were on their way to school. Kyo walked silently behind them. Kyo knew that Yuki liked Tohru, so he decided he'd have to find another girl. He was actually looking forward to talking to Uo at school that day. He shook away the thought before anybody saw him blushing. Tohru felt her stomache do flip flops as they reached the school. She charged right on in. As usual the fan club girls gave her dirty looks as she walked by but honestly, all she wanted to do was survive the day without breaking down in tears. Yuki dropped Tohru off at her locker.

"I have a student council meeting after school so is it ok if you walk home alone?" Yuki asked. Tohru had to smile, Yuki was always so concerned about her walking home alone.

"I'll be fine Yuki! I promise!" Yuki waved goodbye and took off to his classes. Tohru waved back and once Yuki was out of sight beganj to glance around the hallways. The giggling was much quieter today. Tohru was glad, she grabbed the wallet sized picture of her Mom as went off to chemistry class.

* * *

"So, what next Mokoto? That envelope really got to her yesterday!" Minami said with a sniker. Another Prince Yuki fan club meeting and the girls were giggling abou how much that note had bothered Tohru the other day. Mokoto smirked.

"I have an idea!" she said with a smirk. She slammed open her laptop and began to rappily type. She connected her phone to the computer and licked many times before the computer sang out:

_DOWNLOAD COMPLETE_

Mokoto clicked on the picture she had downloaded from her phone. It was a simple picture of Tohru smiling.

"Why do you have that on your phone?" Minami asked while the other girls snickered. Mokoto glared at Minami then also clicked on her picture of a small baby. Minami went silent. "No way! Phoneshop?" Minami exlaimed, she was liking this more and more each minute! With a few clicks, some intense editing and a witty caption, their work was done. All the girls burst out laughing. Mokoto handed Minami a flash drive.

"This has the picture on it. Take this, print off as many of those pictures as you can, and report back to me after school! It's when we will finally get Prince Yuki to drop Tohru Honda!" the girls began to cheer as Minami left the room and headed for the school main printer.

* * *

Tohru clicked her binder shut and went to her locker to grab her math textbook. She had to ask Yuki a question about her math assignment. Tohru sighed. She really did love Yuki, even though he didn't know it! She grabbed her things and began to head for the door. She glanced into the student council room and sure enough, Yuki was at the front of the classroom talking to the students. Tohru smiled and began to her way. People totally ignored her on the top floor, which Tohru really liked. Again the fad had passed. But once she reached the main level things took a dark turn. As soon as she entered the hallway people began to laugh like crazy! A group of students were huddled around a bullitin board laughing hystarically. Tohru stepped to the front of the group and saw what they were looking at. Tohru took a step back. It was a baby picture with her head pasted on, the caption underneath it read:

_WHAAAA WHAAAA I NEED MY MOMMY! BABY TOHRU IS HUNGRY! WHAAAA!_

Tohru looked around. People were pointing and laughing, some people were even taking pictures of the poster.

"Omg look! It's baby Tohru!"

"Still scared of a little storm Tohru? Hahaha!"

"Here's a soother you little baby!"

All the comment got to her head. She pushed people aside and bursted out of the school. People outside were doing the same thing, laughing at _her_. She dashed away tears rolling down her cheeks. She pushed past people on the streets and shoved her way to Shigure's house. She ran up to her room and dropped all her things on her bed. She looked in the mirror panting deeply. She stared at herself. _'It's never going to change, everyday it's going to be like this!'_ Tohru told herself. She slumped to the floor. She was shaking and held her head in her hands. _'I'm sorry Mom I can't do this.'_ she shoved her Mom's picture onto the floor. She cried and cried for over an hour. Kyo and Shigure were out again, like always, she was all alone. She continued shoving things off her desk and sobbing on the floor. Finally she grew silent. She looked up in the mirror at herself. _'I give up.'_ She told herself. She looked outside. She had been up here so long it was beginning to grow dark. She looked in the mirror and nodded. She knew what she had to do. She left her room and dashed to the kitchen.

* * *

_OOOOO! What happens next? Guess! Please review!_


	7. Ready and Set

**Chapter 7 - Ready and Set**

* * *

Yuki slowly made his way down the steps of the school as he entered the main floor hallway. He glanced around. Many people were laughing texting and taking pictures. Yuki was confused to what was going on. Suddenly Mokoto and Minami appeared out of the croud.

"Hi there Prince Yuki!" Minami said with a flirty tone. Yuki nodded as a way of saying hi. Really he could care less about these people.

"We have something we need to tell you." Mokoto started. "We're worried about Tohru." Yuki stared at them for a while.

"She has been so sad latley and distant. I think she is just beginning to become a total downer." Minami claimed. Yuki twitched, how dare they say that! They don't even know her!

"I know! I feel as if she is trying to bring everyone down! What do you think Prince Yuki?" Mokoto asked with big eyes. Yuki shook his head.

"I think she's just having a bad week." he said. Mokoto and Minami looked at each other, they needed to step it up.

"Well, Tohru lookss like she is just not as brave and couragous as she was before. I mean she let people put these up." Mokoto claimed. gesturing to the bullitin board. Yuki looked closley and saw the horrible picture of Tohru as a baby. Yuki jumped back. He glared at started at the two girls.

"Do you know who did that?" Yuki asked angerly. Before they could answer he burst though the doors. "Nevermind! Ms. Honda!" he began to call out. He ran as he turned to corner of the school. Minami and Mokoto were just left standing there watching him dash off into the streets.

"What's up with him?" Mokoto asked as she glanced around the room. Uo and Hana appeared before the two just after that comment.

"Listen!' Uo said giving the two girls a jump as they flipped around. "We know you two are the jerks that put up the posters about Tohru! Why did you do it?" Uo yelled. Hana stared at the three girls arguing for a moment then spoke up.

"The words aren't even what hurt Tohru the most." she began. Mokoto and Minami stared at her. Uo withdrew her fist and stepped back. "All these pictures are about a baby needing a mother. You two are probley unaware of Tohru's home status." Hana began. Uo looked away. She hated knowing what Hana was going to say next. "Tohru's mother...she died a year ago."

Silence swept over the room. Minami and Mokoto gave blank looks.

"You're joking right?" Minami asked. Uo shook her head.

"No way, Tohru really misses her. And I can't imagine how she's feeling after all of this!" Uo and Hana stormed out of the room and left the croud to look at each other with sorrowful looks.

* * *

Tohru opened a small cupboard in the kitchen counter and slid out the butcher knife and clenched it in her fist. She turned and exited the house slamming the door closed behind her. Her breathing got heavier and heavier the farther and farther she walked. _'If I'm only here in this world to have bad things happen to me and to have people tease me, than what's the point of being in this world?'_ Tohru asked herself. Tears were rolling down her face like rocks rolling down a cliff. Her grip on the knife got tighter as she walked down past the house and into the forest. She walked and walked for what seemed like ages, voices ringing in her head. _'I'm sorry Mom, Yuki, Kyo and Shigure. I need to do this. Nobody loves me anymore.'_ Tohru sniffled and continued to walk. _'My Mom loved me, but she's gone. My grandpa loves me, but he isn't here to help me when I need it. And Yuki and Kyo...they couldn't love me. I know they both don't.'_ Tohru continued to tell herself as she walked deeper and deeper into the forest.

* * *

Yuki pushed his way through crouds and crouds of people trying to find his house. Finally he reached it. He ran right up to her room and slid the door open. Empty. He looked around at the things overtosed and throw around. Then he ran to look in other rooms. The living room; empty, the backyard; empty. Finally he looked in the kitchen, all he saw was an open drawer with a knife missing.

"...oh god no..." Yuki muttered as he dashed out of the house and ran into the front yard he saw a faint shadow and ran after it. He ran and ran the figure continued to disappear into the dark shadows of the night. Farther and farther he ran until he finally saw the figure. Holding a butcher knife, this figure raised the knife to her chest and took a deep breath. When Yuki ran close enough he could here the figure speaking:

"Ready...set..."

* * *

_Omg! Please review guys! Luv ya! :3_


	8. Hospital Trip

**Chapter 8 - Hospital Trip**

* * *

Yuki ran up to the figure and spun it around. Tohru's soft blue eyes stared back at him. She held the knife slightly away from her face.

"Ms. Honda!" Yuki panted. Tears poured out of her eyes.

"Please leave me alone Yuki. I need to do this!" she said. Yuki held her shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell us you were being bullied? We could have helped you!" Yuki yelled angerly. He was upset but still needed to comfort her. Tohru breathed in.

"I didn't want to bother you. I thought they would all forget...but they didn't." Tohru said sounding upset. Yuki looked into her longing eyes.

"Ms. Honda, why are you doing this?" Yuki asked. Tears formed in his eyes, knowing that the girl he fell in love with, was about to kill herself.

"Nobody loves me." Yuki's eyes widened. Tohru looked down. "My Mom loved me, but she's dead, my Grandpa loves me, but he is never here when I need him. My father loved me, but he's also dead. So who loves me?" Tohru said. Her grip on the knife loosened. Yuki placed a hand on her cheek and talking softly and calmly to her.

"Ms. Honda, you're wrong." Tohru looked at him with confusion. "Beacause I love you." Tohru eyes grew wider.

"You do? Really?" Tohru asked. Yuki nodded.

"That's how the curse was broken. If two people who love each other unconditionaly share a hug, they curse is broken for that zodiac member." Yuki said stroking Tohru's cheek brushing away some tears. "I love you Ms. Honda." he said again. He slowly placed his forhead on hers, then leaned in and placed his lips to hers. Yuki wished that they could kiss forever. He had longed for the day when he would be able to kiss the girl of his dreams, and it was happening right now. Tohru closed her eyes and fell into the kiss, feeling every bit of love for Yuki come forth. Once they slowly took their lips apart Tohru looked at Yuki with scared eyes. She fell into his chest.

"I love you to Yuki!" Tohru said hugging her arms to her chest. Yuki wrapped his arms around the terrifyed girl. They could have stayed like that forever. But Yuki needed to say something.

"Please, drop the knife." he whispered. Tohru moved the knife away from her and let go of it from her grasp. As the knife fell however, it fell against Tohru's leg, cutting her from the knee down to her ankle in one large swooop. Blood began to surface as it poured over her skin. Tohru screamed loudly and fell into Yuki's arms.

"AHHH! Yuki! Ow ow ow help me! Ahhh please!" Tohru begged squeezing onto his shirt as hard as she could. Yuki look down and saw blood pouring over her leg. Yuki layed her on the dirt floor of the forest and flipped out his cell phone.

"Hello? 911? I need help right now!" As Yuki exlaimed where they were and what had happened Tohru began to squeeze Yuki's hand. Yuki let her because he knew she was in pain, and nothing could hurt him more than the look on her face at that moment. Yuki clicked his phone shut and did what the officer had instructed him to do. Keep her warm. He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yuki, I'm so scared. What's going to happen to me?" Tohru asked in between sobs. Yuki looked down at his love and gently spoke to her petting her hair trying to keep her calm.

"I'm here Ms. Honda, I'll protect you. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you." Yuki said. Tohru felt warm and safe with Yuki holder her close. She felt so calm. Her eyes began to close as soon as she saw blue and red lights flashing in the distance.

* * *

Yuki tapped his foot in the hospital waiting room waiting to hear the news. All of the zodiac members were there and were asking questions.

"Then how did she cut her leg if you made her drop the knife?" Kyo asked irritated. Yuki sighed.

"I stopped her from killing herself, she dropped the knife and it cute her leg." Yuki explaimed for the 10th time.

"Will sissy be ok?" Kisa asked. Yuki turned to her and nodded.

"She will Kisa, don't worry." he said as calm as he could. He didn't really know what was going to happen either. Finally Hatori exited the room and stared at the croud that had formed in the waiting room. He turned to look at his sheet then looked up at everyone.

"She'll be fine, right now she's just sleeping." A huge sigh swept through the croud. "However she is life threateningly short on blood. She will need to stay hospitalized for at least the rest of the week." Yuki was in shock.

"Can we see her?" Yuki asked. Hatori stared at him for a moment then closed his eyes and took a deep breath in.

"Yes, but only one person today." Hatori stated then stepped aside for someone to walk in. Everyone nudged Yuki. Yuki slowly steped through the door while Hatori closed it behind him. Yuki glanced around the was lying on her left hand side on the bed with her right leg that had been cut in a huge bandage. She was attached to a blood bag that pumped blood into her veins. Yuki sat down in front of her face and saw her eyes closed and heard a slight snore noise coming from her mouth. He reached out and held one of her small hands. Tohru eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Y-Yuki?" Tohru asked almost silently. Yuki gave her a warm smile.

"Ms. Honda, how are you feeling?" he asked. Tohru stared at him for a while.

"I'm scared Yuki." she said. Yuki leaned in listening to her quiet voice. "I want to go home. With you." she said with a tear rolling down onto her pillow. Yuki whipped the tear away not taking his eyes off of Tohru for a second.

"Don't be scared Ms. Honda. We'll keep you safe. We promise." Yuki said with a smile. Tohru began to close her eyes again.

"I love you." she whispered, and she fell into a peacefull sleep.


	9. Feeling Safe

**Chapter 9 - Helping Hand**

* * *

"Here Ms. Honda, take my hand!" Yuki was helping Tohru out of Hatori's car with her bandage still on her leg. She had been in the hospital for a week and now she was finally home! Tohru took Yuki's hand as she jumped out of the car.

"Thanks Yuki!" she said.

"Good luck." Hatori said gruffley and then he took off. Yuki and Tohru stared after him, then Yuki grabbed Tohru's crutches and handed them to her.

"I'm so glad I'm home!" Tohru said happily. Finally, Yuki got to see a smile on Tohru's face. He couldn't wait until tonight where he had to ask Tohru a very important question. While they were in the hospital Tohru gladly wanted to be a couple with Yuki and ever since then, a smile has always been on her face!

_"Hello Ms. Honda, how are you feeling today?" Yuki asked._

_"The same, just really tired." she said. Yuki sat down beside and moved around in his seat. "Is everything alright Yuki?" she asked. Yuki stared up at her._

_"Listen Ms. Honda, I have a serious question." Tohru stared at him with loving eyes causing Yuki to blush. "I love you more than anything." he said. Tohru began to blush so Yuki took her hand and continued. "I need to know if you love me too." he said. Tohru nodded._

_"Of course Yuki!" Tohru said._

_"I would love it more than anything, if you would be my girlfriend." Yuki asked. Tohru held her hands to her mouth in shock. She stared into Yuki's beautiful eyes and found herself nodding._

_"I'd love to Yuki! Of course! Yes!" Tohru said squeezing both of Yuki's hands. Yuki gave her a warm hug and they began to talk about anything and everything together._

"Ah Tohru! Welcome back!" Shigure claimed happily. "Now we can finaly have some _good_ food in this house. No offence Yuki!" Yuki grunted and looked away. Tohru giggled.

"Well, what would you like for dinner tonight?" Tohru asked. Yuki took her hand.

"Ms. Honda you need to lie down. We'll order in." Yuki claimed. Tohru stared at him and nodded. Yuki helped Tohru up the stairs and to her room. Shigure sighed.

"Oh the lovebirds!" he proclaimed as he danced back to his study where 15 angry voicemails were left for him to listen to from his editor.

* * *

Yuki softly knocked on Tohru's door. He was holding a tray full of her dinner food. He poked his head in and saw Tohru peacfully sleeping. He walked up and placed the food right near Tohru's bed and exited the room for her to sleep.

"Yuki!" the soft voice called. Yuki re entered Tohru's room to see her eyes faintly open. "Come here." she called. Yuki walked closer and sat down in front of her. Tohru took his hand in hers. "I'm going to be ok, right?" she asked. Her eyes showed how scared she was, so Yuki told her all that he knew.

"You're going to be fine Ms. Honda." he said. Tohru squeezed his hand tightly.

"Yuki, I want to walk around a bit, can you help me?" Yuki stood up and helped Tohru to her feet. She slipped and fell into Yuki's chest causing her to blush. Yuki passed Tohru her crutches and held her hand as they stood up. "Can we go outside? I've been cooped up indoors for so long!" Yuki nodded, he wanted to give anything that Tohru wants to her. Once they got outside the sky was a beautiful shade of indigo. Yuki led Tohru to the sidewalk on the street corner where the sat and began to talk.

"Ms. Honda, has anything else happened at school?" Tohru looked down.

"I had a mean note put in my locker, and I had kids gossip about me. But that picture was the worst." she said holding back tears. "Because I don't have a mom anymore! It just really stung!" Tohru said letting tears roll down her cheeks. Yuki pulled Tohru close to him. Tohru leaned her head on his shoulder and held his hand.

"Please tell us if something is hurting you Ms. Honda. All I want is for you to feel safe and be happy." Yuki said. Tohru nodded as they watched the beautiful night sky.

Around the corner Minami and Mokoto were on their way home from school.

"So do you know where Tohru's latley?" Minami asked. Mokoto shook her head.

"She's probley hiding from all of those notes and gossip chains." the two shared a loud laugh. Suddenly they both spotted Yuki and Tohru, snuggling on the sidewalk bench. "No way." Mokoto said, the two began to charge towards the couple. Tohru turned and saw the two on their march.

"Yuki...Yuki..." Tohru said panting. Yuki looked down and knew that Tohru was scared. Yuki stood up and walked in front of the two.

"Can we help you ladies?" Yuki asked irritated. Before the girls were just annoying, but now that had hurt his girlfriend, now he down right hated them.

"We just were walking by and wanted to say hi." said Minami. The two leaned to the side. "Hi Tohru." the said in usion. Tohru turned away and sat in silence. Tohru's hands were shaking slightly, she hoped Yuki would come back and sit with her, she felt so safe around him. Tohru's breathing way heavy as she tried to ignore the two girls.

"Well, what are you both doing out here so late?" Mokoto asked. Yuki smirked, he knew just what to say.

"Well, Ms. Honda is recovering." Yuki said. The two looked confused so Yuki stepped aside show Tohru's full leg bandage. The two girls just stared for a while and didn't say anything. "Have a good night ladies." Yuki said gesturing them to the side. The two walked past still staring at Tohru's leg. Yuki sat down the bench again. At first Tohru didn't move, she was still slightly in panic. Yuki leaned in a pulled Tohru close, Tohru felt so warm and safe. "Don't let them bother you Ms. Honda." Yuki said. Tohru closed her eyes.

"But...they scare me. Why do they always try to hurt me?" Tohru asked.

"They won't hurt you, so long as I live." Yuki said calmly. He decided his 'big question' was going to have to wait for another day.


	10. Attention

**Chapter 10 - Attention**

* * *

Yuki waited patiently in the hospital waiting room with Kisa, Kyo and Momiji. Today Tohru was getting her bandage off of her leg. She had it on for almost a month, but sadley she had stayed home for that whole time, and never went to school. Every day Yuki would bring her homework home and they would work in it together, but Tohru confessed that she was too afraid to go to school. Yuki looked up to see Hatori leaning over him.

"I need to see you." he said gruffly. Yuki followed him into a back room. Hatori gave him a serious look. "Tohru told me that she has been getting bullied in school and has been staying home for the time being, correct?" Yuki nodded. "Well, she is perfectly able to go to school now, just please stick by her side and take good care of her." Yuki could see the concern in his eyes but simply nodded. Once they re entered the room Kyo and Momiji were already in a fight.

"You little brat would you shut up? Hatori said she's gunna be fine!" Kyo yelled.

"Yeah, but what is she isn't?" Momiji asked about to cry.

"She wil be so shut up!"

"Are you sur-"

"Shut UP!"

"WAAAA KYO'S YELLING AT ME!" Momiji cried. Yuki placed his hand to his head. This was a mistake bringing all these people along. Suddenly the hospital door swung open and there was Tohru limping out of the door. Yuki ran up to help her before she fell over. Kyo looked away. He was mad that Yuki already had his curse broken, but everyone else was still stuck with it.

"Sissy!" Kisa cried running up and hugging her waist.

"Kisa! It's good to see you!" Tohru said hugging her back.

"Yay! We're all together again!" Momiji clapped.

"Shut up! Everytime you talk I want to punch you!" Kyo yelled.

"WAAAAAA!" Momiji cried. Yuki let out a long sigh and began to help Tohru out of the building.

* * *

"Yuki..." Tohru said quietly. They were standing just outside of the school grouds and Tohru was squeezing Yuki's hand tightly. Yuki could feel her hand shaking. "Please don't make me go inside." she looked up at him with loving eyes. "Please, I'm so scared!" she said her voice shaky. Yuki heartbroken began to tug Tohru into the schoolyard.

"I'm sorry Ms. Honda, you have to." Tohru tried to turn away but Yuki wouldn't let her. Tohru squeezed herself into Yuki's shoulder, afraid that she would hear gossip again. As Yuki and Tohru walked through the hallways together, Yuki was startled at all the gossip that he heard.

"I heard that baby Tohru skipped school because she was afraid of some rumors."

"What a wimp! It happens to everyone!"

"I can't believe she actually skipped school for something that lame!" Yuki was heartbroken at the things he heard.

"Have they been saying this since that Friday?" Yuki asked. Tohru had her eyes squeezed shut but nodded. Yuki glanced around the room, unable to bear what the kids were saying.

"Wow, she really is a baby!" Tohru fought to keep tears held back and she squeezed Yuki's hand.

"I can't believe she made up that thing about being in the hospital! Attention hog!"

"Ooo, baby Tohru can't find her Mommy so she's clinging to the Prince!"

"What a loser!" Yuki held her hand and pulled her against his arm. Tohru limped slightly. Her leg still hurt but she was making fast progress.

"Ms. Honda? Is your leg ok?" Yuki asked. Tohru limped and nodded at the same time.

"Yeah, just hurts that's all." she said calmly. Yuki knew that the people talking about her hurt way more then her leg ever would.

"Awww, poor baby! Her leg hurts!"

"Wa, Wa! We all get hurt, she is over acting way too much!"

"Somebody needs to get thicker skin!" Tohru's breathing began to get heavy and her vision was getting blurry. She couldn't tell if it was from her tears that were forming or if it was from over-worried about the day today. Tohru stopped in the middle of the hall.

"Yuki, I can't do this!" she said quietly. She turned and attempted to run to the stairs case but one of the kids stuck out their foot and tripped the already terrified Tohru. Tohru flew through the air before landing on her injured leg. A scream rippled through the hallway as all the students stood silent.

"Ms. Honda!" Yuki said running up to her. Tohru began to push herself up but Yuki grabbed her hands and helped her.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Tohru said falling forwards into Yuki's arms. Yuki put his arm around her shoulders and helped her up and walked Tohru through the hallway, Tohru could barley stand on her leg now, she limped all the way through the hall. The student who were once singing about how 'lame' Tohru was, were now watching the injured girl limp through the hall. Finally someone spoke up.

"Oh my gosh...she really did go to the hospital!"

"I can't believe it!" Tohru was shocked to hear what all the kids were saying, they finally understood that she wasn't trying to get attention.

"So she _did_ hurt her leg!"

"I can see it, a huge cut down the side of her right leg! Owch!"

"We've been picking on her, for something that really happened?" Yuki squeezed Tohru's hand as a way of saying: 'we won'. Finally, Tohru wouldn't be picked on anymore! Mokoto and Minami faced the croud of confused people.

"Why did you two tell us she was making everything up?" one girl yelled.

"Yeah! Was it to make us look stupid?" a boy yelled.

"What jerks!" Suddenly Mokoto and Minami had to deal with a very unhappy croud demanding answers. Yuki mumbled under his breath:

"Karma!"


	11. The Big Question

**Chapter 11 - The Big Question**

* * *

**.~.~.1 MONTH LATER.~.~.**

Yuki fiddled with a small object in his pocket during dinner that night. This was the night he was going to ask, tonight he was finally going to ask Tohru that question. He sighed and wiped his sweaty palms on his pants, hard to believe that not too long ago, Tohru was as sad as could be and now she is the total opposite! Tohru could now walk normally like she used to and was picked up the dirty dishes from dinner. Yuki quickly excused himself and dashed to his room. He wanted to make sure he was ready. He looked in the mirror and checked on the tiny ring box in his pocket. Perfect. The one word to describe tonight, perfect. Tohru was the only one for him, and he knew that. She had freed him, made him feel complete, and helped him see the greatness in the world.

"Yuki? Are you ready to go?" Tohru asked lightly knocking on Yuki's bedroom door. Yuki slid the ring box into his pocket and opened the door.

"Yes Ms. Honda! I know excatly where we should go for our walk!" Yuki said smiling.

"I like going on these walks with you! The brighten up my day!" Tohru said with a giggle. Yuki was so glad she was smiling again. It's hard to imagine that this girl before him, was about to leave this world because of the crude people at school. It sickened Yuki even to think about it. As they began to walk they talked about school, homework and all the things they love to discuss. Finally he reached the destination; the huge park with the water fountain, a park and a large grass area. Yuki and Tohru have been here many times on dates, and just to have fun!

_"I really love it here Yuki!" Tohru said._

_"Yeah?" Yuki asked._

_"I want to come here more often! I always feel so much happier here!"_

Ever since that day, Yuki knew he was going to ask the question here.

"Oh Yuki! You know I love this place! Thank you!" Tohru said turning to him with the biggest smile plastered on her face. Yuki could feel the butterflies in his stomach, he needed to ask, he just needed to. He cared for her so much, and every day he falls in love with her all over again. '_She is beautiful, her personality is perfect and...I love her.'_ Yuki thought to himself. "Yuki! The grass is freshly cut! Let's go sit down!" Tohru took his hand and dragged him to the grass. They sat down together and watched the clouds vanish from the sky, and they saw the sunset kick in.

"Ms. Honda," Yuki began. Tohru turned to face him. "How are things going so far?" Tohru looked at her feet.

"With school you mean?" she asked. Yuki nodded. "Fine..." Tohru said trailing off. Yuki stared at her. Tohru looked up into his deep dark eyes and caved in. "Alright I'll really tell you! Things are going fine I just...always seem so...so..." Tohru thought for a moment. "scared!" she finished. Yuki stared at her. "I mean, if they drove me to almost commite suicide the first time, who says they won't do it again? Yuki I don't want them to pick on me again...I want to feel safe." she said. Yuki looked at Tohru's longing face and knew all that she wanted was someone to love her. Yuki took her hand in his.

"Follow me Ms. Honda." Yuki said standing up. He lead to in front of the fountain and they both sat. Tohru looked into his eyes and blushed. She loved him so much, she could hardly bear it! Yuki stared into her eyes, a pink streak brushed across his face.

"Did you want to tell me something Yuki?" Tohru asked. Yuki nodded.

"Ms. Honda. I've been meaning to ask you this ever since that night, when I saw you so scared from that thunder storm." Tohru looked confused but asked for him to go on. "You have ment the world to me Ms. Honda. All I ever want, if for you to be happy, safe, and..." Yuki pulled out a small ring box from his pocket and placed in on the fountain wall inbetween them. "to be my bride." Tohru held her hands over her mouth. She slowly picked up the small box and opened it. Inisde a silver ring with 6 little pink diamonds around the top glimmered back to Tohru's eyes filling with tears. She looked back up at Yuki.

"Oh Yuki!" she said in astonishment.

"We could have it all planned out. A few weeks after we graduate from high school, the date will be set!" Tohru stared back and forth from the ring to Yuki. She flung her arms around him.

"Of course Yuki!" Tohru said with a large smile. "You always make me feel so safe and happy! You saved my life...and ever since then I have loved you so much!" Tohru said. Yuki pulled Tohru away and looked into her eyes. He placed the ring on her finger. He leaned in and placed his lips onto hers. Once they pulled away Yuki stared into her beautiful eyes, he could stare into them forever. He kissed her on the forhead and Tohru leaned against his shoulder and held his hand. At the same time the both mummbled:

"I love you."


	12. A Fairytale

**Chapter 12 - A Fairytale**

* * *

Tohru closed the door to her room and leaned against the wall. She was getting married to the man of her dreams in a few short weeks. Tohru knew that they would feel like decades however. Tohru pulled out her PJ's and began to change. Once she was dressed she picked up the picture of her Mom and clung it to her chest. She thought dreamily to herself as she flipped her covers over. She placed her head against her pillow and thought happy thoughts, she wondered what she would tell her Mom is she could give a summary of the past month. Tohru sat up. She had a great idea! She ran to her desk and pulled out a paper and a pen. She began to think and then finally let her pen hit the paper.

_Dear Mom,_

_It's been a long time since I've talked to you, but this is very important! I need to tell you the story of what has happened to me recently. Let's go back to the very beginning. I still remember the very first day that this whole mess started. I don't mind the mess so much now, it brought me to my love, and it made me a better and stronger person today! Anyways, let's get to the story! It all began a few months ago._

_My fear of thunder storms is still the same, and sadley this time it started a whirlwind of troubles. I got startled by a storm in the middle of history class, which led to people to call me 'Baby Tohru' the girl who was afraid of a simple little thunder storm. People gossiped about me, left mean notes on my locker. But the worst one of all was the poster._

_Two girls in my class, Minami and Mokoto, put up posters around the school of a baby with my head pasted on it. The caption said something about me crying and needed my 'mommy'. It hurt me because...well...I don't have a 'mommy' here with me right now. I ran out of the building and ran straight home. I threw things around in my room, including your picture (sorry!) until a horrid thought dawned on me. That I should commit suicide. I thought nobody loved me, so I made up my mind to end my life, right then and there. I went down to the kitchen and grabbed a knife._

_I walked out into the woods where I was going to do it, I was crying but continued to tell myself that it's the 'right thing to do'. Right before I was about to do it, Yuki found me. He told me that he loved and then...he kissed me. I was in utter shock but glad too. I loved him for who knows how long and he saved my life. I dropped the knife but it fell and cut my leg. Yuki stood right by my side and helped me, telling me that he would never let anything bad happen to me. I was taken to the hospital where Hatori began to work on my leg, he also had to give me blood because I lost far too much from the cut._

_Eventually I recovered enough to go home. I didn't go to school though, Yuki just brought me my work. I was too afraid to go back to school. But at one point Yuki made me. People continued to spread rumours, saying I made everything about being in the hospital up. I tried to run away but one of the kids in the hallway triped me and I fell onto my injured leg. Yuki helped me up, but then everyone realized that I wasn't making everything up!_

_A month later...today...Yuki took me out to my favorite park and he proposed to me. I accepted and our wedding is going to be after graduation! I hope you will be able to see it from heaven Mom._

_I learned something very important these past few weeks. When you get bullied you become a stronger person, and you realize you can become better than the bully, and you can live a happy life. But also, it will always get better, I mean look at me! I got bullied, and now I'm to be married to be most popular guy in school! I guess everything always works out Mom! Kyo and Uo have just started dating and they are super happy! The only people we aren't happy are Minami and Mokoto who are now being dissed by the social community for 'making everyone look stupid'._

_I guess this makes it a fairytale ending for everyone!_

_I love you Mom.  
xoxo  
__Tohru_

Tohru placed a piece of tape around the note so that it would stay closed she opened her window. The wind rustled through her hair as she extended her arm. She let go of the note as it flew through the wind and into the sky. _'A fairytale ending...'_ Tohru thought. She closed her eyes and smiled. She heard a soft knock at her door and in entered Yuki with a note in his hands. Tohru opened it and read outloud:

'_Every Prince needs a princess, will you be mine?'_ Tohru looked up from the small slip of paper.

"This really is a fairytale!" she said softly she leaned in and gave Yuki and hug and then, Yuki placed his lips onto hers. Finally, everyone could live happily ever after.

* * *

**This story is dedicated to anyone who has or is ever being bullied.**

**Everything will get better, but only if you tell someone before it's too late. If you don't, you'll never have your fairytale ending.**

**Let's learn to love each other.**

**Stand Up and Speak Out.**

* * *

Thank you for reading this story it means the world to me!

I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters used, I simply wrote this story because many of my classmates are or were being put in the same big question to face as Tohru and so I decided to make a FanFic speaking to all Fruits Basket fans about the topic.

Good luck everyone, and please be kind to one another.

- tayrox


End file.
